The Attraction Job
by boaterV
Summary: The team has a new Client and Elliot has a new challenge. Who says business and pleasure dont mix?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. If I did Elliot would be shirtless and kicking but a lot more.

Reviews welcome please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That woman isn't right in the head!" Elliot yelled as the team came though the front door.

"That was so much fun. Can we jump again?" Parker was bounding through the conference room like she had just gotten off a roller coaster while the rest of the team was mumbling under their breath. As usual nothing had gone as planned on their latest job and Parker and Elliot were forced to jump from the 10th story of the office building when security interrupted them planting Hardison's chip in the secure data log.

2 weeks before

Their client was the daughter of the x CEO who had died suddenly of a massive heart attack while driving back from company business. Ann, the daughter was sure it wasn't natural. Her father wasn't even 50 and he had just had a complete physical. No heart problems had shown up at all. In fact her father's doctor had given him a clean bill of health. She had walked through the Leverage headquarters doors and begged them for help. She wanted justice. The police had already written her off as a grieving daughter but she knew something just wasn't right. The way they offered her so much money and wanted to take care of all the arrangements. There was also the matter of the rushed autopsy. There was a note in the file about her father's advanced heart condition. It was crap but no one wanted to listen.

She had watched her father help the company grow from a little one horse operation to the success it was today. He had made concession after concession for the benefit of the company hoping to one day reaps the reward. Of course that wasn't going to happen now that he had wrapped his car around a light pole after signing yet another deal. Ann and her brother had hired a PI but the end result was there was no real evidence of foul play. Her brother was actually the one who had suggested they go to Leverage. He knew a guy who knew a guy who knew Nathan Ford from his IYS days and had vouched for his character. She was pretty sure that most of her brother's friends were morals challenged but if they said he could be trusted she believed them if only because they had been lining up to offer their unique kind of help since she had gotten the fatal phone call. Tempted as she was to let them exact revenge she had decided to try another path. If they had murdered her father over something she needed to know what it was and someone needed to pay.

Sitting in the main conference room she laid all her evidence out to Nathan, optimistic that he would be able to do something. She sat on the edge of her seat waiting for his response. Tomorrow would be one year since her father had passed. If fate was ever going to smile on her it would be today.

"So you aren't looking for an arrest?" Nathan asked her calmly.

"I'm not going to say I wouldn't like to see someone rot in jail, because I would like that but the truth is I don't want them doing this to anyone else. Getting that call turned my world upside down and I can't set it right till I know someone has paid for what they did." Ann was on the verge of tears. Every time she had to recount the story of her father's death she felt like crying. It wasn't fair.

"Okay Miss Sarconi, we'll take the case." Her face lit up as he reached across the table to shake her hand.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Nathan stood to show her to the front door so they could get down to the business of planning. Just as they were about to walk out of the conference room Elliot and Hardison were coming out of the kitchen laughing conspiratorially. More than likely that had just set up some sort of prank for Nate.

Stopping short Ann reached out her arm to get her balance back. Cursing under her breath about her shoes. She looked up realizing she was holding someone's arm. Someone whose arm felt like corded steel.

"Um sorry" she mumbled as her eyes came up and met his crystal blue ones.

"No need Darlin, it was our fault for not paying attention." He had the slightest southern accent and when he said Darlin she wanted to sigh. "My name is Elliot and this is Hardison." He placed his free hand over hers which was still holding his forearm for balance. Realizing she was still holding on to him Ann felt her self blush.

"Gentlemen this is Ann Sarconi, Our new client. I was just showing her out."

"I can show this lovely lady to her car Nate. Sophie was just looking for you in your office"

"Thanks Elliot." Nate turned towards Ann again. "We will be in touch as soon as we have news." With that he turned and walked away leaving her with the 2 men.

"Yeah well I have some stuff to do in the other room, it was nice meeting you." With that Hardison walked away. Ann barely noticed. She hadn't taken her eyes away from Elliot's. Studying his face Ann wasn't sure why she was mesmerized. He wasn't as rugged looking as the guys she usually went for. There was something in his eyes that was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. Despite his gentle southern drawl he was a dangerous man.

Since there was no way to pull her hand back without being rude she let him lead her out to the elevator with her hand still resting on his arm.

"You don't need to walk to me all the way to my car. The elevator will be just fine." Although she loved the warm tingling feeling his presence was causing she really wasn't about to try and start something that could go nowhere. The last hour had been emotionally draining and she was feeling raw and exposed. Not at all her normal confident self. She wanted to hurry home to her apartment and drown her tears in a bottle of red wine and some Bogie and Bacall. Tomorrow she could go back to her routine and her emotions wouldn't be so close to the surface.

Elliot didn't want to let go of her hand. Sure she was pretty. Brown hair so dark it was almost black and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Not to mention her body. The way her hips were swaying was making him a bit crazy.

"I was actually heading down that way anyway. So it's really not a big deal." She was the kind of girl he would have hit on had they been at a bar. However she was a client so he was going to have to satisfy his urges elsewhere. Business and pleasure were a bad mix.

Elliot leaned forward and pressed the down button on the elevator and they stood there in silence waiting. When the bell rang and the doors open He sidestepped and let Ann enter first all the while still covering her hand on his arm with his own.

Ann watched him press the button for the parking garage and was content to continue the ride in silence. She didn't trust herself to talk yet. She wasn't a very emotional person. In fact most of her friends joked about her being the ice queen but her father had been her world and losing him had left a huge whole in her chest. From the time she got the call about the accident until the moment she was standing over his grave she had been a zombie obsessed with all the planning. Taking care of everything and everyone. It wasn't until the day and weeks following when she really had a chance to go over everything that the first bit of suspicion hit. She felt the familiar rage boil up.

"Ann? Is everything all right?" Elliot drew her out of her reverie and she realized that she was squeezing his arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It seems my temper got the best of me." She smiled shying, embarrassed for having hurt him and surprised that her hand was still resting on his arm.

"That's quite a grip you have there." he smiled at her and she felt a shiver go up her spine. Yes under different circumstances she would try charming his pants off. Instead she just smiled back at him.

When they stepped out of the elevator into the garage Ann pointed to the far corner.

"I'm back there." Elliot steered her toward her car. As they reached the aisle and began to turn towards her car she felt his hand tense on hers and stop her. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard something. Then she noticed two large men standing at her car.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to my car?" Then she heard the glass smash. Both men looked like they might have been NFL linebackers if only a life of crime hadn't called them and neither seemed terribly concerned that they had been caught. Ann made a move to run towards them but Elliot was still holding her hand and gave her a brief tug stopping her short. She looked back at him annoyed that he was letting her car get broken into just as the thugs started making their way towards them.

"That your car sweetheart?" the big one asked as they sauntered towards her. "Cause I got a message for you."

"Yeah what's that meathead?" Yeah taunting them wasn't the best call but she was having a bad day.

"It's a dangerous world. You should just go back to your life and forget all this silly business." Still walking closer meathead number 2 pulled out a small billy club.

"So I guess you are here to show me just how dangerous right?" Ann couldn't help herself; sarcasm came as easy as breathing to her. When they were only a few feet away she felt Elliot release her hand and tense. She hoped he didn't do anything stupid and get himself hurt.

Meathead number two stood back as Mr. Talkative stepped forward. Ann cursed herself for wearing these stupid heels as she stepped back and out of her shoes to make sure she was balanced. Waiting for him to make his move she took her hand from Elliot's arm and brought them up in front of her. Trying her best to remain innocent looking. Her best weapon was her doe eyes. With a heavy fringe of eyelashes they made her look sweet. It usually took people a while to realize it was just an illusion. Meathead two was still standing back swinging the billy club into his hand in what he surely thought was a very threatening manner when his partner made his move. His right hand swung around in an exaggerated hook. He made no attempt to hide his intention telegraphing it like an amateur boxer. Ann easily ducked out of the way as Elliot stepped in sweeping his leg and hitting his shoulder simultaneously to use meathead's own body weight like a fulcrum. He fell like a stone hitting his head on the concrete as the air rushed out of his lungs it a loud whoosh. Ann was stunned at Elliot's speed but now was not the time to marvel as meathead number 2 was rushing them. Stepping right into his path Ann sidestepped him at the last second spinning to kick the back of his leg. Causing it to drop to the pavement. Just as her foot hit the pavement from the first kick she kicked meathead again with her other leg right between the shoulder blades. He tumbled forward and his face made a horrible crunch as it hit the pavement.

"That is a broken nose jackass!" Ann yelled at him.

Elliot just stood slack jawed staring at her. Meathead number one never got close enough to touch her but she was already moving to get out of his way when Elliot attacked. When he turned to neutralize the second attacker he caught her moving out of the way and dropping him as if he was a child.

"Very impressive. I guess you really didn't need me to walk you to your car." Elliot bent over and picked up her shoes. Meathead number 2 groaned slightly and Elliot kicked his ribs as he walked by still watching Ann. "Is this the first time you've seen these goons?" Ann leaned back and sat on the bumper of the nearest truck rubbing her right foot. She had stepped on a shard of glass when she has slipped her shoes off.

"I've gotten a few phone calls and a letter or two but that's it. I told Nathan everything."

Elliot knelt in front of her to inspect the damage. "Looks like you have a glass shard in there pretty good."

Brushing his hands away she took a closer look. "Serves me right for wearing those shoes." She waved a hand absently at the pumps Elliot was still holding while she worked her fingers on the ball of her foot trying to get the glass to slide out causing little drops of blood to pool on the pavement.

"You're just making it bleed more. My car is right there and I live only a few blocks away. Let me get this taken care of and then we can give Nathan a call and get some security for you." Ann looked at him like he was speaking Greek.

"Security?" She asked

"Yeah. Looks like they are serious about you dropping your case. A few kicks are not going to be enough to dissuade these guys. Although they were impressive." Ann cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Elliot, I appreciate your help but I can take care of myself" Ann made to stand but when she put her foot down she could feel the glass shift, she really shouldn't be putting any weight on it until she could get the shard out. Elliot grabbed her arm to support her weight and swung her into his arms before she could protest any further.

"Obviously you are very self sufficient but you have just hired Leverage and we are a full service firm, that includes first aid." He strolled to his car as if she weighted nothing, opened the door and placed her in the front seat. When he leaned across to buckle her in she actually snorted at him.

"I have a cut on my foot. Surely I can still buckle my car seat?" as he pulled back he paused leaving only inches between his face and hers. Ann took a deep breath to steady herself. All the adrenaline from the fight had just shifted to between her legs. She flushed and hoped like hell he didn't notice.

"I said full service." Elliot watched as she blushed and sincerely hoped it was just the fight that had left her flushed. She was making him all out of sorts and it wasn't a good place to be when she was in obvious danger. He could smell her perfume like a Lavender field and Elliot found himself staring at her lips._ Get your head together soldier_! He stood up and walked around the jeep slipped behind the wheel and starting it up. He wanted to call Nathan and fill him in on this new development but didn't trust himself not to yell. Ann didn't need to think they were some group of amateurs. She needed to have confidence that she had hired the right people. Someone was going to have to stay with her and although he was the logical choice he needed to come up with a logical reason why it should be someone else. Anyone but him. He was trained to withstand torture but that didn't include beautiful doe eyed brunettes who knew how to take an attacker down with her bare hands without breaking a perfectly manicured nail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Elliot's apartment took less than 5 minutes. Ann gave him the highlights of what she had hired Leverage to do assuming Nathan would be giving him all the details later. She didn't have the strength to go over everything again.

He pulled into the underground parking garage and managed to get a spot right by the elevator. Jumping out and running around he pulled Ann's door open before she even had a chance to unbuckle her seatbelt. Before she could protest he had lifted her out of the seat and was walking towards the elevator.

"I can walk you know." In the 5 minutes car ride the adrenaline had found its way into her gut causing her to feel sick. She actually started to doubt if she would have been able to handle both goons if Elliot hadn't been there. Ann was usually so self confident that this line of thinking was strange, Pressed against Elliot's chest she felt foolish. It was just a little cut. Of course it had started to throb nicely in the car but it wasn't like she was really injured.

"No doubt you can, but it wouldn't be a good idea. No need to make it harder for me to get the sliver out by working it in further." Talking to her while she was in his arms was so distracting. She felt so small and fragile and yet he had just watched her kick some serious butt. And good god those eyes. Staring at them now he saw the green was fleck with gold dots and her left eye had the smallest dot of brown. A man could spend ours looking at them.

They rode the elevator to Elliot's floor in silence, he somehow managed to get his keys out and open his door without ever putting her down. Inside the door was a small hallway that led to a kitchen. From what Ann could see the appliances all looked to be top of the line. Not something you usually found in a building like this. To the right was a small dinning room with a simple stickley style table and chairs. On the far wall was a Kandinski print. To the left was a living room with an oversized couch complete with cup holders and giant TV. A true bachelor's pad. There were little things Ann wouldn't have expected. He had plants on almost all the flat surfaces, a chess board that looked like someone had stopped half way through a game and a brightly colored oriental rug in front of the couch. Most of the pictures were black and white landscapes. Probably Ansel Adams if her eye was to be believed.

"Nice place. Not really want I expected." She smiled at him as he placed her in a stainless stool at the kitchen counter.

"Were you expected milk crates and empty beer bottles? Maybe a pizza box or two?" Elliot grabbed a small foot stool placing it in front and her and resting her foot on it. Then he walked down the hall to what Ann guessed was the bedroom/Bathroom and returned with a black bag. "First aid kit." he said as he lifted her foot and sat on the stool placing her foot in his lap. He opened the bag and pulled out an antiseptic wipe swirling it over the cut on her foot.

"Elliot, this really isn't necessary." He was making her feel foolish and flushed. Not a good combination when her equilibrium was still off. "Shouldn't you call Nathan? I can take care of this myself."

He didn't want to tell her that he had already texted Hardison to get those goons out of the parking garage. He was going to ask them some serious questions later. His immediate priority though was still her foot. It was foolish to want to protect her but despite all of his training he was still a southern gentleman at heart. You can take the man out of Texas but you can't take the Texas out of the man. Something his mother had told him when he left home the first time.

"Nathan can wait a few minutes while I take care of this. He wouldn't be happy if he knew I let you get hurt." She snorted at that. As if anything that had happened had been his fault. Sometimes men are such cavemen. Resigning herself to the fact that he wasn't going to stop until he had taken care of her to his liking she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the chair with a sigh. What the hell? She was currently sitting in the apartment of a man who was really still a complete stranger. Other than his name she new nothing about him. She was usually a pretty good judge of character and he wasn't setting off any warning bells but she was still out of sorts and didn't trust herself 100 percent, then there was the fact that every time he got near her she felt her heart sped up and the way his hands felt on her bare skin was sending delicious tingles all the way up her leg.

Elliot worked the glass sliver out with as much care and possible trying not to hurt Ann. She sat there stoically and didn't so much as make a face while he pulled the sliver out with his tweezers. After making sure he had gotten it all he wiped it again with another pad and put a small band aid on her foot. He then began massaging small circles into the ball of her foot. Ann leaned her head back in the stool and let out a small moan. Elliot took that as encouragement lifting her other foot and massaging that one as well. Elliot worked his hands to her ankles and then slowly up her shapely calves watching Ann's face he saw her tongue dart out and wet her bottom lip. A wave of lust hit him so hard he actually stood up dropping her feet onto the stool. Ann's eyes sprang open in shock at the sudden loss of his touch.

"I had better call Nate and give him an update." Elliot was actually blushing. What the hell had he been thinking? His pants were uncomfortably tight and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't remember the last time a girl had made him this crazy. High School maybe?

Ann watched him walk into the other room while he talked on his phone. He had begun by relaying what had happened in the parking garage and the fact that Ann was currently at his apartment. After that she didn't hear anything because he had walked into his bedroom. Leaving her sitting in his kitchen slaw jawed and speechless. Had she just been sitting here moaning while he slid his hands up her legs? Christ what was wrong with her? She really was completely out of sorts today. Between having to recount her father's death yet again and then getting attacked she couldn't seem to find her equilibrium. She needed to get her head on straight so that she could help Nathan and the team with anything they might need to get her father justice.

Just as she was giving herself a mental shake Elliot came back it looking much more composed than he had when he had walked out. "Okay so Nate has the attackers in custody, they left a brick on the front seat of your car with a lovely note tied to it. Parker checked out the rest of your car and it looks like they might have messed with the brakes so Nate had it towed to his garage for a full inspection and to replace the glass. He wants you to stay here for now until we can figure out something better." After Nate had filled him in on the details Ann had skipped in the car Elliot had fought like hell for her to go to Parkers or to Sophie's. He didn't want her in his personal space. In the end he had agreed that she was already here and who better to protect her than him?

"So I can't go home?" Ann was shocked. She had a life. Okay so this last year she had become single minded in her focus to the detriment of her social life and even her job but she did have some responsibilities.. Thank god for Sam, her second in command at the coffee shop. She had taken over all the day to day stuff and only bothered Ann when it was absolutely necessary. Ann missed being a part of the regular hustle and bustle. Not to mention chatting with all the regulars but she felt she needed to find the truth about her fathers death. It was an obsession. She was self aware enough to know it was unhealthy but being aware and being able to do something were miles apart in her world. She just couldn't "let it go." as so many people had suggested..

"I'm sorry but you are stuck here for now. If they followed you to our offices chances are they did the same to your house and your office." That made Ann jump off the chair and rush for her purse. She hissed when her foot hit the floor and Elliot rushed to her side to steady her.

"I need to call Sam. I don't know what I would do if something happened." Ann was as white as a sheet as Elliot eased her back into the stool.

"Nathan already has our team checking out your house and your shop. I'm sure your boyfriend is fine."

"What? I don't have a boyfriend" Ann looked confused.

"Sam, you said you were worried about him"

"No Sam is Samantha; she is the manager of my coffee shop." Elliot didn't want to think too much about how it made him feel to think there was someone waiting at home for her or how he felt the urge to smile to know she was single.

Nate told him he sent Parker to her place to check if anyone had been there and to put together some stuff for her until this job was over. She wasn't going home till they had proof of murder. It would be at least an hour before Parker got here and he could get away from her and clear his head. Hardison was going to give the presentation tonight and they all had to be there, Nate suggested Elliot leave Ann at his place. Sure should would be fine, despite appearances his apartment was a fortress but Elliot didn't feel comfortable with her in his space alone but he also didn't want to drag her back down to headquarters just to sit in his office while they went over the plan. Besides the meatheads already knew she had been there and they might be staking it out hoping she would come back. There would be no trail leading them to this place. He had rented it using one of Hardison's cover ID's. Crap Crap Crap, He was between a rock and a hard place.

"Look I know this isn't easy but if someone is after you it's my, our job to keep you safe." Elliot walked over to the stove and put the kettle on to boil. He needed to keep busy. Staring at her sitting there was tearing at his insides. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay but that wasn't his job. That would never be his job. His job was to retrieve things. A week at best, he only had to resist her for a week. Christ he has withstood torture for much longer than that. He actually smiled when he though back to a job that had gone horrible wrong and landed him in a Chinese prison for 3 weeks before he had escaped in the prison laundry. Oh how he had made his contact pay for blowing his cover. Maybe he could use some of those tricks on the goons back at the office?

"That is one evil smile. I'm glad you are on my side Elliot, I would hate to make you angry." Ann felt a chill when he looked back at her. He quickly replaced the smirk with his easy going smile. His eyes even twinkled a bit. Yup he was a dangerous man but based on what had happened today Ann was glad to have him.

"So Parker is bringing some of your stuff over, She is going to stay with you for a few hours while I run out and take care of a few things. Then I'll be back to grab her and we will head into the office together. It seems Nate has a plan to help you."

"I don't need a babysitter. You can go about your day as it I wasn't here. I can just make myself at home and watch the giant's game on your ridiculous TV." If she couldn't be at home watching from TNT classics then she would watch football. Take her aggression out on the Giants defense. If they bothered to show up to the game tonight.

"Well then you are in luck because the Tivo is already to record that. It might be recording something on the food network too so it might not let you change the channel."

"Please tell me it's Iron Chef?" her eyes lit up at the prospect of watching the challenge "I have a secret crush on Morimoto."

"Are you kidding me? Nakamura is much better; did you see what he did with the Kobe beef last week? My mouth watered to the whole time." Color had returned to her cheeks and the verbal banter was making her eyes sparkle. Elliot was beginning to let his guard down again as he poured the boiling water over the tea bag and helped her into the living room.

Ann settled down on the couch and Elliot slipped a pillow under her foot, handing her the tea he noticed her scowling at him. "Elliot this is ridiculous. I have a small cut on my foot and you are treating me like I stepped on a rusty nail. I am used to doing things for myself, if you don't stop this foolishness I might get spoiled." Ann was starting to feel like her old self. Teasing Elliot had brought her confidence back and the fact that Nathan already had a plan was making her see an end to a very long year.

Elliot moved in a mock bow and smiled up at her "I am at your service darlin." His mind was thinking about all the delicious ways he could take care of her. Starting with the quick mouth of hers. He would test how smart she was when he had her pressed against his bed gasping for air.

Ann saw Elliot's expression change and she was glad she was holding the hot tea in front of her. The lust she saw in his eyes was so powerful it made her bones melt and heat pool in her core. Yup under different circumstances she would definitely enjoy flirting with him but this was a dangerous place to be right now. Trying to take a mental cold shower she thought about old ladies and ugly men.

"Let me just show you how the remote works."

"I have Tivo at home so I am familiar with the button. I don't know how anyone lives with out it. My season pass is packed with all my guilty pleasures. I think Tivo is the new medicine cabinet." Elliot looked at her confused. "You know when you want to find out people secrets you ask to use to bathroom and check out what in the medicine cabinet."

"So you snoop." Elliot looked at her in mock disapproval

"Don't give me that look Mr. I'm sure you have done your share. Anyway I think you get a better idea of a person by looking at their Tivo list, lets see what you have." She pressed the buttons and started to scroll though the list while Elliot just leaned back into the couch. He had nothing to hide. It wasn't like he had any skinimax on there.

"Last weeks bowl game, nothing to shocking about that, looks like the military channel gets recorded a lot too. Iron chef, already knew about that. What's this? You tape old Seinfeld episodes? Well that's just good taste. Hold on I think I found the mother load. You have a season pass for True blood, how darkly romantic of you Elliot. Not something I would have expected" she was practically giddy as she teased him.

"Okay you had your fun" he reached across and made a grab for the remote which she easily moved out of range.

"Now now Elliot is there something else in there you don't want me to see?"

He reached across and made another grab for the remote and found himself pressed up against her pinning her arms over her head in an attempt to reach the remote. She struggled in vain against his strength. She stopped giggling abruptly as she looked up to find his face hovering over hers. He had completely forgotten the remote the moment his eyes met hers. She was flushed slightly from the exertion of fighting him off, He could see her chest rising and falling as she struggled against him. God he was going to kiss her. There was no amount of self control that was going to be able to stop him.

The heat of his body pressed against her was causing her to see stars. There hadn't been a lot of time for anything the last year and that included dating. She hadn't been kissed in at least six month longer than that since she had actually had sex. Here she was on a couch with a very good looking man whose lips were so close to her she could actually feel his breath. She vaguely remembered thinking this was a bad idea but couldn't remember why. That was all before she felt him lean forward and press his lips to hers. Her body melted against him as her eyes slid closed.

Elliot still had her arms pinned above her head with one hand when he lost the mental battle to resist her kissing her gently at first but getting more aggressive the moment he felt her give over control. He nipped at her bottom lip then sucked in into his mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth until she was moaning into his kiss and trying to press her body closer to his. He ran his free hand along her spine settling into the small of her back pulling her against him. He released her hands and started to kiss his way down her neck enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair. He started to unbutton her shirt when he heard the latch at the front door. He sprung off her like he had been shot. Ann was looking up at him completely stunned. He lips were swollen from his kisses and her face was flushed.

Elliot ran to the front door to great Parker. She was the only one who would have let herself in without knocking. The blond was standing there pushing the door closed behind herself when he turned the corner into the hallway.

"You know you can knock." Elliot said angrily

"Why I have a key?" Parker looked genuinely puzzled. She had a hard time relating to people on a normal level. "Plus Nate told me you were expecting me"

"Whatever," Elliot led her into the living room. Ann was sitting in the couch looking confused and a good deal more in control that she had just a minute ago when Elliot had sprung of her to answer the door.

"Parker this is Ann, our client. Ann this is Parker, another member of the team." Ann went to stand to shake her hand and Elliot rushed to her side to help her up.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ann felt a wave of jealously wash over her. What was wrong with her? She had no claims to this man.

"Why are you out of breath?" Ann's jaw dropped like she had been slapped.

"Okay well now that you two are acquainted I am going to head out and get a few things done. Parker I'll be back to pick you up for Hardison's briefing tonight." Elliot marched into the kitchen to grab his keys. "Ann make yourself at home, Parker can help you find anything you need." And with that he walked out the door.

Ann and Parker we left looking at each other. "He say's I'm strange but I think he is the strange one." Parker said cryptically as she plopped herself onto the couch next to Ann. "so what are we going to watch?"

------------------------------

--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot drove at reckless speed towards the office, maneuvering his jeep in and out of traffic like a man being chased by the devil. He needed to clear his head and he didn't have time for any of his regular outlets. He almost felt bad for those two goons. He was about to take out his frustration on them. He felt the anger bubble up again as the thought of what they might have done to Ann. The tiny little cut on her foot was nothing compared to what could have happened it he hadn't been there. Shaking his head again he tried to focus. Crap this girl was under his skin. He had a nice thing going here with this team. Something to be proud of. They were helping people and as dysfunctional as they were he was starting to think of them as family. Now some little doe eyed girl was threatening to turn his world upside down. There are just some lines you don't cross. What the hell had happened in his apartment? How had he lost control and why couldn't he stop thinking about how she tasted like strawberries and coffee? And good god what were she and Parker talking about right now?

By the time Elliot walked through the doors to the office he had gained control of his swirling thoughts and was totaling focused on the task at hand. He needed to get information, most people think he best way to get someone to talk is pain. It's actually the threat of pain that works much better. Your mind can create much worse things than the real thing. Of course if that didn't work Elliot wasn't going to loose any sleep over bloodying up these two idiots either.

Elliot poked his head into Nate's office to give him an update. He told him Ann was safe at his apartment with Parker.

"Yeah Parker called. She wanted to know if you were okay you left in such a hurry." Nate looked smug as he sat behind his desk with a snifter of brandy in one hand. He had a file opened on his desk. Spread out in front of him was some documents and photos. As Elliot came closer he realized they were pictures of Ann and her family. There was one of her and what he could assume was her father and brother on a old sailing ship, one of the three of them again in front of a quaint little shop, probably her store, them again at what was likely her brothers wedding. Ann was tiny compared to her Father and brother. Both had to be at least 6 feet and almost as wide as they were tall. In every picture they sandwiched her like bookends, all of them smiling brightly.

"that her father?" Elliot asked pointing to the pictures. He asked more to change the subject. He was already pretty sure of the answer. He wasn't as good as Sophie when it came to reading people but he could recognize a tight family when he saw one. If for no other reason that is was such a foreign concept.

"Yeah, certainly doesn't look like a guy that was going to drop dead before 50 but one never can tell. Of course all his medical records not forged by the company doctor also say that."

"Where's her mother?" It occurred to Elliot she was missing from the pictures.

"Deceased. 5 years ago. Brain aneurysm, spent 8 weeks in the hospital but in the end there was nothing they could do." Just the mention of hospitals made Nate cringe.

"Wow that's a raw deal." Crap this wasn't helping Elliot get some perspective. Perspective he desperately needed.

"So those 2 idiots that jumped you in the parking lot are in the room down the hall handcuffed and uncomfortable. When they woke up they didn't say anything. Nice job on the broken nose." Nate smiled. He wasn't a fan of bullies.

"Didn't do that, you can thank our client." Elliot said with obvious amusement.

"Really? That little thing? Well good to know she isn't as innocent as she looks. Hardison has the room bugged so you might want to check with him if they've said anything since I left. Let me know what you get." Elliot nodded and started to walk away "oh and Elliot" Nate called after him "Make sure I can drop them at the police station still breathing please?"

Elliot turned the corner and knocked on Hardison's door. Not waiting for a reply he opened it and walked inside. Hardison looked up from behind his desk and quickly changed the screen.

"You playing those games again?" Elliot asked with a smirk

"What? No I'm busy very busy, I'd explain it to you but its very technical and I don't want to bore you." Hardison stumbled over the words as he tried to hastily lie to Elliot. "so for the first hour there weren't very chatty but then I turned the temp up, Right now it is a balmy 82 degrees in that little room and those boys are sweating. The one with the broken nose keeps getting hushed by the other one. I think he would be your best bet to talk."

"Have they seen anyone from the office?" Elliot asked

"No they were still out cold when we dragged them in there. What are you thinking about in that evil mind of yours?"

"When I stand back up I want you to come in wearing a suit and carrying your briefcase." Elliot's eyes twinkled; he was going to enjoy this. Maybe a bit too much.

"What do you want me to have in the case?" Hardison asked wondering what Elliot was going to make him do.

"Doesn't matter." With that Elliot walked out and turned the corner. He stood outside the door to the room they were in for a few minutes collecting his thoughts. Opening the door he saw both their heads snap up at the sound. Broken nose spoke first. "I want a lawyer. I have rights you know." but his buddy just grinned and remained silent. Elliot had his game face on and even a meathead like him knew it was a bad idea to poke a rattle snake.

"You boys have two choices. We can do this the hard way or the harder way. Either way I leave hear with the information I need. Whether you leave here at all is entirely up to you." Elliot pulled out the chair across from them and sat down crossing his arms and leaning back as if he hadn't a care in the world.

He just sat there waiting. The silence stretched out for what felt like hours to broken nose. He started to squirm in his seat and he kept looking to his partner for cues. Finally Elliot leaned forward staring at the two of them. "Who do you work for?"

When neither of them started to talk Elliot leaned back again "okay but don't say I didn't give you a chance. My boss is not a nice man and he is not going to be happy that you threatened our client in our building. We do have a reputation you know." Elliot stood and started walking towards the door when Hardison walked in carrying the briefcase and handed it to Elliot.

"Really? He wants me to do this here? Ok but I'm not cleaning up when I'm done. I had to throw those shoes in the garbage." Hardison had no idea what Elliot was talking about but he played his part and nodded solemnly and walked back out the door. Elliot turned back towards the good and started to roll up his sleeves shaking his head in disappointment.

"Remember this could have all been avoided if you had just talked." Elliot turned the case to face himself and pretended to be opening the locks, Click, the first one popped open, Click he opened the second. He was just about to lift the lid when broken nose lurched forward in his seat.

"Peter McClintoch" Broken nose was practically crying. Guess he wasn't so tough.

"Okay thanks guys. We are going to transport you down to the local precinct and the police can explain to you why you don't jump a lady in a parking garage." Elliot uncuffed them from the table and shuffled them out of the room. Broken nose looked in the case as they were walking by. It was filled with paper clips and a bobble head Chewbacca. Broken nose looked back at Elliot shocked.

In the other room Hardison was already working on finding out the identity of the name the goon had given Elliot. Nate joined him just as Elliot came back in from putting the goons in van.

"Looks like he is the head of accounting for the company. Although digging deeper he doesn't even have a CPA so I doubt he is checking any of their books. More then likely this is the way to legitimize his paychecks."

"Great work gentlemen, Elliot after you drop those guys off with the boys in blue grab parker and get back here. I have a plan." With that Nate walked out of the room.

"Hardison that was a nice game face buddy, you looked badass." Elliot clapped him on the back

"Yeah I love walking into a room with no idea of what is going on. So you need any help with those guys? Or maybe I could go get Parker at you place and try some of my famous charm on that lovely Miss Sarconi?"]

Elliot turned on him like a wild beast and almost grabbed him before he realized his reaction. Pulling himself together he took a deep breath "yeah I think I will be fine. You just go over the presentation for tonight. You know how much I like the pictures."

"Dam I just lost $20!"

"What were you betting on?" Elliot asked in a very gruff tone. He didn't like when they talked about him.

"That you were smitten like a little kitten with the lovely Ann Sarconi, didn't you learn after that fiasco in Texas?"

"you are going to want to be careful Hardison as there is nothing Kitten like about me and I am definitely not smitten." He said the last word with such disgust Hardison almost believed him if he hadn't seen the look on his face when Hardison had suggested he pick up Ann, He watched Animal Planet and he knew what an Alpha Male was.

"Whatever buddy, see you are the briefing in 2 hours." With that Elliot turned and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker was sitting on the couch in Elliot's apartment flipping through the channels. So far she had forced Ann to watch an episode of Cops where some guy tried to run after robbing a gas station; Parker had chastised the man for being an amateur; Ann had no idea what that meant but it didn't sound good. Then they had settled on Ace of Cakes. Parker kept saying that Alice liked this show and Ann wasn't sure who the hell Alice was or why she liked cakes so much. The few times Ann had tried to make small talk Parkers answers had left her with nothing to say. On the one hand Parker seemed to have an almost childlike enthusiasm but on the other she was so calculating. It was a fascinating combination and she could understand why a man like Elliot would be so taken with her. Was she the one he had played chess with?

"So how long have you and Elliot worked together?" Ann asked at the first commercial break. Trying yet again to get Parker talking.

"About a year. He is good at catching me." Parker replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah he does seem to be good at that." Ann thought back to how quick he'd been at her side when he stepped off the chair.

Parker's eyes lit up like she had just had an epiphany "Oh wait Sophie told me about this, you like him." She turned towards Ann with a bright smile.

"What? No! I can see you two are very close." Ann was trying to convince this woman she wasn't moving in on her territory.

"Close? Oh you think I'm jealous? That's silly. Elliot is not mine. He is just good at catching me when I jump off buildings. We are a good team" she paused briefly, carefully considering her words." Nate will find who killed your father; he is really good at that, like a superhero."

Ann didn't want to think too much about what it meant that she was happy to hear Elliot and Parker's relationship was strictly business. Instead she concentrated on Parkers words of reassurance. Hoping she knew what she was talking about. She reached out and grabbed Parkers hand. "Thank you." Parker looked embarrassed at the sentiment. Like she didn't know what to say so she just turned back towards the TV.

Ann had turned back to the TV when the door opened, tears threatening yet again. Parker was of the couch and into the hallway in a flash. Elliot had dropped the goons off at the station and headed back to his apartment. They still had 2 hours until the briefing and he had convinced himself that he could have a talk with Ann and get his emotions back in check. Putting on his game face he strolled in to the living room.

"So ladies what have you been up to since I left?" Elliot's drawl was thick as he stood in the door way with his hand on his hip. He looked like such a cowboy. The only thing he was missing was the hat.

"Ann and I watched cops and now we are watching Duff make an elephant cake, it looks yummy." Parker replied in a sign song voice.

"Parker can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Ann looked up at him questioning.

"If this involves my case you can talk in front of me." Elliot looked at her and nodded.

"We got a lead from those guys who tried to jump you in the garage and Hardison is working on more details. Looks like they were hired by your father's employers. I don't know what Nate's plan is but you were right to think murder." Ann's shoulders slumped. As much as it was a relief to have some real proof it was like reliving the whole thing all over again. The anger and the sadness washed over her. _Not Fair Not Fair_. She was saying it over and over again in her head like a child looking for comfort.

"Parker can you take the van back to headquarters? I'll meet you guys at the briefing okay?" Elliot turned away from Ann and walked Parkers towards the door. Parker was good person but she just didn't know how to relate to regular people. She looked uncomfortable at Ann's reaction to Elliot's words and seemed happy for an excuse to escape.

"Okay Elliot I'll see you in a couple of hours." she was about to turn and walk out when she paused for a moment "be nice to her Elliot, she isn't as tough as she looks." Elliot was shocked at Parkers words. It wasn't like her to be able to read people. She wondered what they had talked about while he was gone to have her act protectively towards Ann.

Ann was up and heading towards the kitchen with her mug in hand. She had the slightest limp. Elliot had to stop himself from rushing to her side. He didn't think getting close to her was going to help him explain how they needed to remain professional. He worried what she must think about him taking advantage of her, it was so out of character for him. When he was on a job he was usually so focused. What the heck was it about this lady that made him throw caution to the wind?

"So I have about 2 hours until we go over the plan at the Office. You should probably stay here since there might be more people waiting for you at the office." Elliot waited for her response.

"I'll stay here and out of your way if you promise that when you get back you fill me in on all the details." Elliot could tell by the way she was looking at him that this wasn't up for discussion so he just nodded. Most clients didn't want to know how they got the job done as long as they did but he had already realized Ann wasn't like most people. That settled Ann turned back to the sink and washed out the cup placing it in the dish drain.

"You could have just left it."

"Well it looks like you and I are going to be roommates for at least the next few days so I might as well tell you ahead of time I am a neat freak. There is a good chance I might organize your sock drawer tonight." Ann smiled at him and hoped he realized she was kidding. Although she was a neat freak she also wasn't about to start going through his things. It was already a huge imposition just to have her in his space.

Elliot froze at her words thinking about where every weapon was hidden in his house. There was six inch butterfly knife in his sock drawer, a billy club in his night stand and a small 9MM under his pillow. Crap where the hell was she going to sleep.

"I was just kidding Elliot I'm not going to go through your things." Ann saw the look on his face and realized he didn't know her well enough to get that she would never do that. For all he knew she would rob him blind when he walked out the door tonight. Maybe that was why he had Parker come over and baby-sit her?

"What? Yeah I know that I was just thinking I don't have a guest room."

"I don't mind the couch." Ann suggested

"No you can have my room. Give me ten minutes to put a few things away and it is al yours." With that Elliot rushed into his room.

"Elliot this isn't necessary, the couch will be just fine." She was starting to feel like such a freeloader. Here she was invading his personal space and now he was giving up his bedroom too? Yeah the guilt was starting to get to her.

Elliot was back 5 minutes later. He had moved most of the stashed weapons to the lock box in the closet and tossed only a few of his favorites into a bag that he could keep within easy reach by the couch. "Okay all set. Come on back."

"Are you sure?" Ann asked as she came down the hall.

"I wont take no for an answer. My mother would whoop my behind if she found out I made a guest sleep on the couch." Elliot smiled at her and Ann felt herself drawn to him. Their kiss flashed in her mind and she felt herself blush again. Looking away from him in an attempt to get her emotions in check Ann saw his room. The main feature in the room was a queen size sleigh bed in a dark oak finish over it was a photo of a herd of wild horses running along a bluff. The end tables on both sides were the same dark finish. The duvet on the bed was a soft cream color with a blue pin stripping. There were several large pillows in a matching blue and cream. Ann yawned widely. The bed was so inviting she began to realize just how much her emotions had worn on her today. On the one bed side table there were 2 well worn books and a bottle of water. Ann couldn't help her curious nature as she walked towards them and picked them up. "Sun Tsu and Machiavelli? Just some light reading huh? You don't find it ironic that he didn't trust muscle for hire?"

"Are you implying that I am muscle for hire?" Elliot's smirk was incredibly sexy and Ann suddenly felt overwhelmed by the implied intimacy of his bedroom. When he took a step forward to take the books she actually stepped back bumping into the end table. Elliot reached around her and grabbed the lamp just as it was about the fall.

"I'm sorry I'm just not myself today." when Elliot straightened Ann realized just how close he was. She wanted to back up but she was trapped by his bed and his body. Standing this close she couldn't breathe. She felt flush and lightheaded. Looking up into his blue eyes she suddenly forgot why she needed to get away, why this was a bad idea.

Standing so close, Elliot remembered why he had been trying to keep his distance. This woman made his do stupid things. Things he really should know better and now she was standing in his bedroom talking about The Prince staring up at his with those unbelievable green eyes. He found himself noticing the brown spot had shifted slightly and he felt his lip tug in a slight smile. His hand reached up and he brushed his thumb across her cheek, he needed to know if her skin was as soft as it looked. He felt time stand still. He stopped breathing watching her reaction. When he saw her pupils dial ate slightly at the contact her knew he could whatever he wanted too. He was still battling with himself to remain in control when she titled her head slightly into his open hand and he eyes slid closed. She was so vulnerable and here he was taking advantage of her. Didn't come home so he could tell her about how he was going to be a professional? Wasn't that the plan?

"Ann?" It was a question but she ignored it. Feeling the slight callous of his hand brush across her cheek and his fingers massage the back of her neck. It was making her knees week but she didn't dare lean back. If she fell on his bed with him she would be lost and she was still trying to control her warring emotions. On the one hand this man was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time, at the same time all of her emotions were raw thanks to opening up all the wounds she had spent the better part of the year pretending had healed.

She opened her eyes when she felt a slight tremble in his hand. She saw Elliot staring down at her straining to control himself. "I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so much my heart is beating like I just ran a marathon. I shouldn't be touching you and you shouldn't be looking at me like that." Her eyes were killing him. He thought it was bad when she sighed but now when she was looking at him with such naked desire he wasn't sure her could even form words. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I should have been protecting you, especially from myself. I'm trying to be professional. It's my fault."

Ann reached up and took his hand from her cheek and placed it on her heart. It felt warm and made her tingle as it rested against her collar bone. "Ann."

"Can you feel that? My heart is in the same race. You have the same effect on me Elliot." She paused trying to find the words and yet she still held his hand against her chest." You are right. I'm not in my right mind right now. I am trying to so hard to get justice and closure and maybe and little vengeance." She smiled at the last part "In my head my goal has been clear for the last year but with you standing in front of me right now I'm having a hard time concentrating. It's been a long time since I let my heart and not my head lead. Now isn't the time but maybe when this is over?" She let him pull his hand away instantly feeling a chill from the lack of his touch. This was not going to be easy. He was a force of nature and she was a feather being tossed about in the storm.

"So we agree friends until this is over." Elliot didn't want to tell her how it would never work out. He couldn't take the hope out of her eyes. As much as he felt the physical attraction he wasn't a boyfriend. Sure his life was much more settled now that he was working with the team but he still did dangerous and dishonest things. When this was over she would walk away hopefully with some peace of mind and Elliot would move on to the next job. That's what he did.

"I have to head back now. Try and get some sleep. I promise I will wake you up and give you all the details when I get back tonight." He turned and walked out. Each footstep felt like walking in quick sand. He wanted to turn around and kiss her senseless. He could easily imagine her dark hair spilled out over his bad while he slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. Shaking his head Elliot closed the door behind him. _Time to go to work_.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the conference room with the rest of the team Elliot was trying his best to concentrate on Hardison's words. Elliot imagined he had worked hard to put this together and he should be giving it his full attention but all he could think about was Ann. The look in her eyes when he walked away, it was eating at him. The screen flashed with a photo of Ann and her father and Elliot was drawn back to the present. It was similar to the ones he had seen in Nate's office earlier in the day, Ann and her father stood in what appeared to be a park, both smiling broadly and both holding tiny little fish. Neither one could possible be legal and yet they were grinning like they had caught one for the record books. He found it difficult to reconcile the serious woman in his apartment with the happy go lucky girl in these photos. He felt anger bubble to the surface. He wanted to get revenge for her. He wanted to make them pay. Realizing he was getting personal again he tried to clear his head. Back to the job. There was only the job.

"Elliot and Parker will be breaking in next Tuesday night to install my little program. That should give Sophie and Nate enough time to get the contract with the on site security in place. The program should search through the company records for anything out of the ordinary. Like someone being paid to do work that doesn't exist such as our friends from earlier today." Hardison wrapped up his speech and waited for anyone to complain or argue. Looking around her saw Parker looking down at her papers. Everyone made to get up, ready to prepare for their portion of the puzzle. Nate was heading back to his office to go over everything, Sophie was following after him. Probably going to try and keep him sober. Elliot got up to head back home to Ann. Home to Ann. The way it rolled around in his head felt too comfortable. He was going to have to double his efforts to stay away from her.

"Parker can I have a word with you?" Hardison switched off the screens and walked towards her. She had looked so sad. It wasn't that hard to imagine what those happy family pictures had done to her. She had never had anything like that in her life. Hardison was lucky; Most of his foster families had genuinely cared for him. Most saw Parker as a meal ticket. Not a fragile child that needed love.

"Sure, I was just going to go in the kitchen and get some water." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, Hardison wanted to hold her and make her feel safe and loved; their kiss from the last job was always fresh in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Elliot pulled back into his parking garage it was past midnight. He had spent the last hour just driving around town trying to clear his head. He wanted to be detached when he saw her again. They had 9 days to kill before he and Parker were needed. Sure Nate and Sophie would be busy getting everything into place and they might call for his help but in the mean time he was stuck with Ann for 9 days. It might as well have been 9 weeks. Elliot wasn't sure how the hell he was going to get through it without compromising himself or her. Even now as he walked towards the elevator he thought about his promise. In order to tell her the plan he would have to go into his bedroom where she would be sleeping in his bed wearing his clothes. The thought alone should bother him; he wasn't a big fan of sharing. Even when he was in a relationship he didn't let women stay at his place. It was his private domain.

Opening the door he briefly hoped she would still be sitting on the couch watching some late night TV. At least then he wouldn't be confronted with the sight of her in his bed. Turning the key in the lock he opened the door to silence. So much for small mercies. Stepping inside he closed the door, leaning up against it and taking a deep breath. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet over the sink and grabbed the tall bottle of scotch, opening it he took a long swig. The warm feeling spread down his throat and into his gut alleviating the knot that was forming in between in shoulders. Normally Elliot liked to stay sharp. Alcohol slowed the mind and body. Not something that came in handy in his line of work, tonight though he made an exception. He needed a little liquid courage to talk to Ann.

Walking down the hall he heard a soft sound. He paused for a minute to listen. Her heard Ann whimper again and was through the door and by her side in a flash. The cause of her distress must have been whatever she was dreaming about because there was no one else in the room. Elliot let out the breath that he had been holding, coming down from a murderous rage. That one little sound of distress from her had been enough to make him see red. In less than 12 hours Elliot had become infatuated with her. Now had had more than a week alone to try and stop himself from acting on it.

Elliot had never been called a coward before, and he didn't want to start now, so he resisted the urge to turn around and leave without waking Ann up. In truth he didn't even want to look at her. He was afraid of the way the brief image of her in his bed had pulled at his chest. Christ. What was he becoming? He was a tough guy, He got things done. A man of action and she was turning his perfectly disciplined world upside down.

Taking a deep breath he knelt down to gently wake her up. At eye level he was struck by how sad she looked. Curled on her side hugging a pillow to her chest, her hair was spread out behind her across his pillows. He momentarily thought back to his fantasy. It would be so easy to just slip in bed next to her. He didn't think she would stop him. He tried to be honest with himself. In a job where you lied to survive the one person he tried not to deceive was himself. With that in mind he thought about how he felt. Since he didn't believe in love at first sight the closest he could come was lust. He had lusted after her from the moment he laid eyes on her. But if it was just lust that why did he want to chase her bad dreams away? If it was just lust he should just sleep with her and get it out of his system. He just didn't think it would be that easy. Although he was willing to admit to lust he couldn't deny there was something else. Something deeper. Something that he was very much afraid of.

Remembering his purpose for being here Elliot reached out and gentle rubbed Ann's arm trying to wake her. He had barely touched her arm when her hand shot out from under the covers. Elliot moved his head just in time to avoid the heel of her hand connecting with his jaw but not quick enough to avoid getting hit altogether. As he felt the hit in his shoulder Elliot smiled slightly. He had just been thinking how innocent she looked and once again she had caught him off guard. As he fell back on his butt Ann sprang from the bed and was standing in front of him ready to attack when she realized just who she had hit.

Elliot lay sprawled on his back on the floor next to the bed. Ann was horrified. She has attacked him.

"I'm so sorry." She reached out her hand to help him up. "I didn't know it was you."

The smile fell away from Elliot's face when he realized she was standing over him wearing nothing but his old worn Alman Brothers Band t shirt. The blue cotton was practically see through in places from being washed so many times and it clung to her curvy frame leaving very little to the imagination. Ann saw the moment his eyes shifted from amusement to something more, it took her sleep deprived brain another few seconds to process before she remembered that she was only wearing a t shirt, a t shirt that barely covered her bottom.

When she had gone to bed she hadn't imagined she would fall sleep. Assuming the discomfort of being in a strange place and the anticipation of revenge to keep her awake. She figured she would still be awake when Elliot got back and could throw on her sweatshirt and pants and listen to him pass on the plan on the couch to avoid any temptation. Now as she looked down at Elliot she realized things had not gone as she had hoped and now somehow she was standing over his prone form wearing his clothes and trying to help her up.

Elliot reached out and grabbed her hand. In the moment there eyes met he forgot about all the previous reasons why this was a bad idea. Easily pulling her small frame off balance Ann tumbled on top of him. Elliot quickly rolled pinning her under his weight on the floor.

"Ann." It should have been a question. He should have been asking her permission, asking her if she wanted this as much as he did. Instead his voice was dark and husky and it's power made Ann shiver. He was so warm and strong stretched out over her she couldn't think straight.

Elliot reached towards her face and brushed her hair aside leaning in slowly. He told himself he was giving her a chance to say no. He kept his eyes open as his lips found hers. He was gentle at first, slanting his mouth over hers while his tongue darted out and begged entrance to her mouth. Ann let out the tiniest moan and reached up and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. Pulling him down onto her and losing herself in his kiss. Elliot explored her mouth. She tasted minty and sweet and he never wanted to stop.

Ann's hands were exploring the taught muscles on Elliot's back. She found the hem of his shirt and made to pull it over his head, breaking the kiss just long enough to remove it. Ann looked up and couldn't help but be mesmerized by Elliot's crystal blue eyes while he hands explored all his newly exposed skin.

As her fingers brushed the waist of his pants Elliot growled and pressed down on Ann. She wrapped one leg around his butt urging him on. Elliot pulled back. She was wearing too much clothing still. Ann whimpered when he moved the loss of his body heat made her shiver.

Elliot stood up and reached down helping Ann to her feet and into his arms. Looking down at her while she was pressed into his chest he gave up. There was no way he was going to avoid this for almost 2 weeks. Fate wanted them together then who was he to argue with fate?

"Ann are you sure you want this?" He didn't need to say what this was. Ann was pressed against his body and she could feel his hardness pressing into her body.

"Yes, I know this is going to complicate things but for some reason I can't resist you." She smiled an evil grin up at him and he leaned down slanting his mouth over hers. This time his kiss was gentle and sweet. Ann could taste the brandy on his lips. He reached down and pulled her shirt off. She stood in front of him in the tiniest pair of cotton panties. Ann he to control he urge to cover herself. She felt so exposed and Elliot was staring at her with such intensity. He reached behind her and swept her into his arms. Turning around and placing her on the bed he leaned over and kissed her neck. He grazed the side of her breast when he removed his hand from underneath her and she gasped arching off the bed. Elliot took the invitation and began to massage her breast in his hand. Twisting her nipple between his fingers bringing it to attention. His mouth was working towards the other. When his warm wet mouth closed over her nipple Ann moaned with need. Elliot pulled back for a moment and blew cold air over her wet nipple watching it get hard. "You are an evil man." Ann whispered breathlessly. She sat up slightly grabbing the waist of Elliot's pants and pulling him closer. She slowing undid the button and zipper and slid the pants down his narrow hips. "Oh my" Ann said under her breath. Not only was he not wearing any underwear but his erection sprang free and demanded attention. Ann wrapped her hand around the shaft and loved the feel of it. Like velvet over steel. "mmmmmm, Ann." Hearing her name she looked up. Elliot was swaying slightly and staring at Ann with pure lust. He stepped out of his pants and slid into the bed next t her. Slipping his hand into her panties he slid a finger between her folds into her moist heat. Ann hips reflexively lifted off the bed wanting him deeper.

"Ann?" Elliot waited for her to look at him, "Last chance?" She couldn't find words. Instead she rolled over on top of him. Reaching into her purse in the bedside table she pulled out a foil package. Tearing it open and covering him she slipped her panties down her legs. "Elliot I would like to lay her and let you torture me for the next two hours but right now I need you, does that answer your question?" He stared at her with wild eyes while she position her core over his erection and slowly pressed down letting his part her folds and push deep inside." good god that feels good." It was Ann last coherent thought and she felt Elliot's fingers press into her hips while she rode him. Ann increased the pace and she felt herself getting closer. Elliot sensed her breathing speed up he started lifted his hips to meet her thrusts. Ann threw her head back and moaned. Elliot felt her inner muscled tighten around him and exploded. He was pretty sure he had left bruises on her hips and a small part of him smiled. Ann rolled off his and snuggled into the crook of his arm. Elliot leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the forehead and Ann made a sound of utter contentment." You are so beautiful Ann."

"I'm glad you didn't talk yourself out of that." Ann said as her heart slowed down to a normal pace.

"Ann it's not that I didn't want to but it complicates things."

"Complications aren't the end of the world. I'm going to sleep now you can tell me the plan in the morning." Ann was so exhausted she was slurring her words slightly. Elliot made to get out of the bed. Just because they had sex didn't mean she would want him in her bed. Well his bed. Whatever.

"Do not for one minute think about getting out of this bed to sleep in the couch. I need my protector in cause the boogieman attacks." Elliot let out a small laugh. She certainly didn't need his protection.


	5. Chapter 5

AN sorry this has taken so long I have been busy with actually work!

Hopefully I will get the next chapter up a bit faster.

Review review review please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shining through the window had Elliot rolling over to try and escape the morning, only to realize his arm was still pinned to the mattress. Ann was still sleeping soundly tucked into the crook of his arm. She had a soft smile on her face and Elliot couldn't bring himself to disturb her, When this was over he was going to hate to leave her.

"Don't even think about regretting last night" Ann's words were soft and slightly slurred thanks to her sleepy state.

"That's not what I was..." But she cut him off

"I felt your whole body tense up," She reached her arms above her head and stretched. Feeling the layers of sleep fall away she opened her eyes when she felt Elliot's fingers brush a lock of hair away from her face. He was smiling down at her. "That is much better. A man as beautiful as you should not frown." Ann rolled slightly so that she was laying half across his chest and staring down into his eyes. Elliot was suddenly very aware that there was nothing between them.

"I thought you only hurt your foot? I don't remember any head injury?" Elliot has a smirk on his face that made him dam near irresistible.

"Please don't try that fake modesty with me. You are well aware of how sexy you are. Now stop looking at me like that before I am unable to go in to the kitchen and make breakfast. I am starving! I won't be able to pay attention while you tell me the plan on an empty stomach" She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before rolling out of bed and walking towards the bedroom. She made no attempt to drag the sheets with her or cover herself in any way and Elliot had to admire the view until he saw the long surgical scar that followed the line of her ribcage.

Ann reached the bathroom and turned back to face Elliot. "My back isn't going to wash itself you know." His sleep addled brain took a moment to understand and then he was off the bed following her before she even had a chance to turn the water on.

Standing under the hot stream she heard him pull back the curtain as he stepped silently behind her. Picking up the loufa and squirting some soap he began to rub her back in slow circles. The heat from the water and Elliots attention was combining to make Ann very relaxed. She leaned forward and placed her hands up on the wall.

"Did I say you were under arrest?" Elliot whispered into her ear enjoying the way Ann shivered despite the heat of the water. Leaning in he placed little nips and kissing along the colum of her neck down towards her shoulder, Elliot reached forward and placed his hands over hers on the cold tile wall.

When Elliot leaned in his body came in contact with Ann. She could feel his hardness press up against her bottom and Ann squirmed in an attempt to press closer to his body. Elliot was using ever drop of self control not to thrust inside her right now. He feared it would be over way too quick and he wanted to make sure he made Ann scream his name. Turning her around he knelt in front of her and placing his hands on her thighs forced them apart. As the water slide down her body Elliot leaned in and slid his tongue between her folds. Ann gasped and felt her knees go to jelly. Elliot was working his tongue back and forth, enjoying the moans that Ann seemed helpless to stifle when he slid his hand up her thigh, He moved slightly up to let his mouth concentrate on her sensitive nub while he slipped his finger into Ann's wet heat.

"Oh god Elliot yes!" He smiled into her moistness and he felt he tumble over the edge. When he stood up he wrapped his arms around her and help her till the aftershocks of her orgasm passed.

The slow cadence of the water and the sounds of Elliott's heartbeat was so soothing Ann might have fallen asleep had she not still been standing. "mmmmmmmmmm"

"I'll take that as a thank you." Elliot smiled down at her face pressed against his chest.

"what? No that was just an observation. This is a thank you." Ann placed soft kissing down Elliot's chest until she was kneeling before him . she turned to look up at him while she told his silky hardness in her hand. When Elliot met her eyes he realized this was the most erotic women he had ever met. As if to solidify her place Ann leaned forward and took Elliot's erection into her hat wet mouth. Elliot's hips bucked forward at the incredible sensation. Ann slowly slid her mouth over his length until he was sure he would loose control only to watch he pull back. Again and again so slowly Elliot was sure if she was trying to torture him. He reached out and grabbed the shower curtain to stop himself for grabbing her and forcing himself deep into her mouth. Just when he thought he could take no more Ann sped her pace letting her tongue swirl around the tip before plunging his length back it to her mouth, She was moaning and running her hands up the backs of his thighs pulling him into her mouth deeper with each thrust. He felt himself start to loose control and tried to pull back but Ann held him tightly. Feeling his cock spasm in her mouth and reveling in the sounds that came out of Elliot's throat. Standing up slowly he leaned into Elliot's embrace. "That was one hell of a thank you. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Ann didn't say a word. She didn't trust herself she felt more than sexual satisfaction. Standing there in the shower her heart rejoiced at having given and received pleasure from this man. She was in trouble.

They washed quickly and stepped out of the shower. Ann wrapped a towel around herself and started towards the bedroom with the intention of getting dressed. When she realized he wasn't following her she turned around and looked at him quizzically. "Not coming with me?"

"I'm going to shave first, this is getting a bit irritating." He rubbed has hand over his stubble.

"Really? I think it makes you look sexy as hell." Ann turned and left the room. Elliot didn't want to think about how he thought about not shaving despite his discomfort.

Stepping out of the shower Ann was completely relaxed. She marveled at how at ease she was around Elliot. He made her feel safe and special. Something she hadn't felt in over a year. It didn't hurt that he was walking sex appeal. His smile was much more dangerous than his fists. Was it the drama that was making her feels things for him? People always did stupid things when they were in dangerous situations. What about her stress? She had been so close to the edge for so long maybe she didn't realize how much havoc it had played with her emotions. Searching through the bag Parker had packed for her Ann found her favorite pair of jeans and a well worn t shirt from her coffee shop.

Elliot strolled in his bedroom with a towel slung low on his hips, Face baby smooth and Ann felt her heart speed up. He really was gorgeous and his casual manner only added to his appeal.

"Hurry up and get dressed or we will never leave this room and I **really** need breakfast now!" Ann smiled at him from her perch on the end of the bed as she slipped her sneakers on and unwrapped her hair from the towel. Sitting up she let her hair fall in loose waves down her shoulders. Running her fingers through it she looked up to find Elliot staring at her. "What did I just say?"

With that she got up and walked out of the room leaving Elliot standing there by himself and wondering what he would have done if she hadn't walked out?

-----------------------

Ann was standing at the stove stirring scrabbled eggs and lifting the cover off the bacon to check its progress when Elliot strolled out of his room. He was scowling again. "Am I not going to be able to leave you alone grumpy pants?" Ann teased him.

"What?" Elliot was thinking about the job. He knew this morning Sophie and Nate were meeting with McClintoch's secretary presenting themselves as a full service and very flexible auditing firm. He knew the bastard would have a hard time resisting them and their ability to add legitimacy top his less shady dealings. By weeks end they would have access to all the files and he and Parker could install Hardison's little bug. Then they would just be able to sit back and wait.

"You were thinking last night, and this morning, were a mistake again. Elliot I'm not asking for you to marry me I just don't see the point in pretending we aren't attracted to each other." With the she put down the spatula she had been stirring the eggs with and walked over to him. Reaching up on her toes she kissed his lips softly. Elliot's arms immediately went around her to pull her in closer. His mind might think this was a bad mix of business and pleasure but his body couldn't seem to get enough of her. She pulled back slightly to look at him "did I mention just how hungry I am?" She smiled and turned back towards the stove reaching up into the cabinets she pulled out two plates and began serving them. She looked good in his kitchen and that was dangerous.

"How do you take your coffee?" she was carrying in two steaming cups as Elliot sat down. He started to get up to help her. "SIT DOWN!" She startled him so much with her tone he was sitting before he even realized. "I made breakfast. Seriously Elliot let me wait on you for a few minutes." At that he smirked at her. He could think of a few things he would let her do. Heck she had already done most of them in the shower this morning.

"Black, I'm a purist" Elliot took the mug she handed him and took a sip. "This is good."

"I certainly hope so. It's sort of what I do for a living." She smiled and sat across from him. Picking up her fork she started to eat her eggs. "There is nothing better than fresh eggs."

"How did you know they are fresh?" Elliot asked in between bites,

"The shells, much thinker than factory raised."

"Well aren't you just a fountain of information." She smiled at that. People had a tendency to underestimate her. Most people assumed she lived in her pretty bubble. The one where life was easier for her because she was pretty. The one where she didn't actually have to do anything because people lined up to help pretty people. The one where all she had to do was bat her pretty eyes and men would fall over themselves to help her. They forgot the part where people whispered behind he back about how she had to have slept with someone to get where she was, The part where people talked to her like a child because your couldn't be pretty and smart. The part where even her brother had told her to stop this silly obsession and find and man and have some babies. As if that was all she was good for. She wasn't really angry at him. He loved her beyond measure and just wanted her to be happy. He didn't understand that she couldn't move on until she had answers.

"Ann? What were you just thinking about? You looked a million miles away?" Elliot didn't like that hurt look on her face. He was turning into such a sap when he was around her. All he wanted to do was make her happy.

"Sorry, nothing." she mentally shook herself out of her funk and turned her smile on Elliot. "So what's the plan? Please tell me it involves secret identities, code names, and clandestine meetings? I want to be called _the Mermaid_"

"You have been watching too many spy thrillers. Why would anyone call you _the mermaid_?" Elliot enjoyed verbally sparing with her.

"I read it in a book and it sounded cool." She smiled at him "So the plan?"

Elliot filled her in on everything that was going to take place over the next few days and how he wouldn't be needed for a few days.

"So you have nothing to do for at least the next few days? Is our plan to stay cooped up in this apartment? It's nice but I might loose my mind if we have to stay here the whole time."

"Well I did have things I would normally do and I guess you can come along. You will be reasonably safe since they will more than likely only be looking for you at places you would frequent, so before you ask No you cannot go home or to your coffee shop." Ann made an exaggerated frown as he she had just been told she couldn't go on the merry go round one more time.

"Ok that makes sense. So then what is on the agenda for today?" Ann started to clear her plate.

"First off you sit there while I clean up. It's only fair. The chef doesn't have to do dishes, then I guess you can come with me to the gym."

"OHH sweaty guys lifting heaving things? Sounds like fun" Elliot didn't like the anger that welled up in him at the thought of her watching other men. If she wanted to watch him that was fine but he feared what he would do if someone tried to hit on her.

"Not that kind of gym. It's more of a studio. Mixed Martial Arts actually" Ann's eyes lit up.

"I know you said I can't go home but is there anyway we can get my gear?" Elliot looked surprised although he shouldn't have been. She had taken out that guy in the car park not to mention what she had done to him last night when he had tried to wake her up.

"I said no but the studio does have extra gear. I'm sure you can borrow some. MMA huh? I would have taken you for a Tae Kwon do girl."

"Of course you would have because you're a man and you can't imagine that I would get bored with fancy high kicks and want to learn something a little more down and dirty." With that she smiled all innocent and Elliot just laughed. Underestimating her wasn't going to get him into trouble.

"okay okay my bad I had better stop making assumptions about you. It doesn't seem wise." When Elliot leaned down to grab her plate he pulled her hair off her neck and placed a kiss on the exposed curve of skin. Ann felt a shiver of desire race across her skin. "How about we leave in an hour? I want to check in with Nate and let him know where we will be just in case." Elliot nipped the skin slightly and Ann made a sound that could have been considered a purr.

"Hmm?" she sounded slightly sleepy and was amazed that she would have let him take her again. "Whatever you want Elliot."

"I like this compliant side of you. I will have to remember that all I have to do is kiss your neck to get you to agree." Elliot walked away with a self satisfied smug on his face while Ann was forced to shake herself out of her lust filled haze. Dam that man was potent.

"I am going to make you pay sir. Be forewarned I will not go easy on you just because you are my protector." Ann got up in a huff, walked to the living room and turned the TV on. She was flipping through the channels without really watching anything as she thought about the best way to attack Elliot based on his size and strength. Of course she would have to adjust based on his skill once they started sparing……. Oh she was going to wipe the mat with that smug smile!


	6. Chapter 6

Sparing with Ann had been an eye opening experience. Elliot had come at her with kid gloves until the 3rd time she had knocked him on his ass. Lying there Elliot was hoping Ann was done with this. As much as he hated losing he hated the idea of hurting her more. Ann turned in a huff and went to walk off the mat.

"We done then?" Elliot asked as he got up and straightened out his shirt.

"If you are going to hold back then yes we are done. I thought you were done underestimating me?" She was furious. After the second time he went down Ann purposely left herself open to any number of counter attacks and Elliot didn't take a single one.

"Ann that isn't true I just didn't want to hurt you." Elliot was chasing after her. This was supposed to be a fun way to burn off some energy but somehow he had lost control of the situation. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned on him so quick he was shocked. Holding the pressure point in his hand she brought him to his knees.

"Elliot," her smile didn't reach her eyes and her anger was still very evident in her tone. "I am not a frail girl that needs your protecting. I have taken care of myself for a long time."

"You're right Ann I'm sorry." Elliot saw pain and loss flash across her face. He was being a patronizing idiot. He leaned forward counting on her not wanting to really hurt him. She obliged by loosening her grip. She was forced to bend towards him to keep the hold. Elliot's face was so close now she could feel his breath on her lips. She licked them nervously reminding herself that she was still in control. Elliot smiled and leaned in and kissed her. The moment he felt Ann relax her grip and respond to his mouth he swept her legs out from under her and flattened her to the mat with his body. The air rushed out of her lungs in a whoosh and she stared up at him with shock through her haze of desire.

"It is always good to know your opponents weakness." Ann wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. But first, two can play this game. She ground her hips up into him and bit her bottom lip. It was Elliot's turn to look shocked.

"Did you take the gloves off?" She smiled mischievously at him and he nodded. "Good, this will be so much more satisfying."

With that she dropped his left arm and rolled on top of him straddling his hips before leaping to her feet and backing up ready to fight again. The smile never left her face. Perhaps she was being a bit over confidant but she couldn't help herself. This was a no loose situation. If Elliot beat her she would gain valuable training and if she won well then she would make him worship her for the next week. Not to mention the thought of rolling around on the mat with him all hot and sweaty made her skin tingle. Ann pushed her feelings back down. She needed to be focused for whatever Elliot did next.

Elliot leapt to his feet and they began to circle each other. Each looking for a way to slip past the other's armor. Lunging forward with a combination front kick double punch Ann easily parried. She following his last lunge with a round house to Elliot's head that he easily caught. Dropping her to the mat again and pressing his body against her. The fog of lust was making it hard for Ann to think about her next move when he backed up. Leaping to her feet she reached up and rubbed her neck and they began to circle each other again. Ann took a moment to notice how serious Elliot appeared just as he lunged again. This time coming in low and sweeping her legs out from under her pressing her into the mat again. It was becoming painfully obvious that he had been seriously holding back. Ann spent the next 20 minutes trying everything and anything she could think of and not once did she land anything. She was getting tired and frustrated and it was making her sloppy. As she fell to the mat yet again she slapped her hands down in frustration. Elliot reached out to help her up and she pushed his hand away. Getting up she turned her back on his and walked over to her water. Taking a long swig she tried to calm her anger. To Elliot's credit he just stood there and waited. Not asking her what the problem was or trying to comfort her. He had been on the receiving end of such a session and he remembered how his pride had stung.

"I'm sorry that wasn't fair. I told you not to hold back, I have no right to be angry at you for only doing what I asked" the deep breathing had helped but Ann was still frustrated. She was conflicted. Angry that he had so easily made all of her hard work seem like it was a weekend self-defense class at the YMCA. She felt a secret feminine thrill that he was so well trained. The cavewoman part of her brain reveled in his Alpha Male status. Weak that she had let her emotions control her while she fought. She couldn't remember the last time she had an emotional investment in a match.

"I am still angry about you holding back though. Would you really have let us leave here with me thinking I could take you?" Ann smiled at him and Elliot saw she had relaxed a bit.

"There is no way for me to compliment your skills without sounding condescending" Elliot smiled at her. "That said, color me impressed. You can be my back up anytime Darlin." Elliot stepped forward and brushed the stray lock of hair away from her face. She shivered at the contact and when her eyes met his she smiled at the lust she saw. Well if she couldn't beat him in a fair fight at least she still had some control over him.

"Elliot" her voice was soft and her eyes were wide. Elliot found himself leaning towards her. She smiled up at him just as his mouth slanted over hers. Ann let her eyes slip closed and brought her arms up with pull him closer. Wanting to feel his long lean body pressed up against her. Pushing her against the wall Elliot lets his hands rest on Ann's hips he was already rock hard. Elliot had never thought of fighting as foreplay but perhaps that was because his opponents didn't usually have such inviting curves and soft lips. Ann let the power of this moments wash over her. Maybe she couldn't win in a fight but knowing that a man as powerful as Elliot wanted her was an incredible rush.

Elliot pulled back after a few moments. The reality that anyone could walk in on them being the only thing stopping him from letting this go any further. When he pulled back she smiled up at him and he felt another chink in his armor. Days 2 and she was already making inroads to his heart. This wasn't good.

"Good to know I have at least some power you." Ann winked at him and started to walk towards the changing room. She was going to need a cold shower. She may have been able to make Elliot loose control but it was a two way street and she wasn't sure if she would have been able to find the self control to pull away if he hadn't. He didn't need to know that though.

-------------------------

20 minutes later Ann walked out of the changing room to find Elliot in the office chatting excitedly with an older Asian gentleman, Best guess he was pushing 70 but it was hard to tell due to his compact frame and dark eyes. It was obvious from their relaxed attitude that these men were friends, maybe even equals. As she approached the door Elliot turned and faced her.

"Wow that was quick. I don't want to be accused of being a chauvinist but I was figuring you would be at lease another 30 minutes." Ann just smiled at him sweetly. In truth it had been very hard to pull herself out of the shower. The warm water felt wonderful on the multiple bruises that were beginning to surface. Her father had always joked that she was a Peach in a runaway cart. Her shins were always multi colored from bumping into things.

Elliot didn't like the way her eyes got that far away look again. "Ann this is Master Kim, I've been training with him for as long as I can remember." Ann bowed slightly to the man. If Elliot had been training with him she could only imagine how skilled he was.

"It is a pleasure my dear. I was watching you. You are welcome to come and train here anytime you like." Ann felt a flush hit her cheeks. This man did not look like the type to offer platitudes and if he really was willing to let her come back it was a huge compliment.

"Thank you sir. It would be an honor." Master Kim smirked at the look of surprise he saw on Elliot's face. He had always been very selective of his students. Elliot was like a son to him and the way he looked at this wisp of a girl made his heart swell. He didn't know all the details of Elliot's life but he knew enough to realize he put himself in danger. Perhaps Ann could be the one that gave him a reason to come home safe. Perhaps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spent the next few hours at the mall. Elliot let Ann shop till her hearts content. Elliot had suggested the just get a few essentials since she only had the small bag Parker had packed and Elliot had no intention of letting her go back to her place to get more. Of course what Elliot considered essential and what Ann did were too different things. By the time they left Elliot was playing the role of the long suffering boyfriend as they made their way back to his car weighed down with bags from dozens of different stores.

"Elliot I can't think you enough. There is nothing like some retail therapy to get my mind off not being able to go home. I can't believe I bought all this stuff!" In truth she was very surprised at how easily she had spent her money today. Ann was a bargain hunter. It was not uncommon for her to return to a store week after week waiting for a coveted item to go on sale. She hadn't even looked at prices today. That was probably a good thing or she wouldn't have bought that silk negligee. When the cashier rang it up she almost choked but she had already fantasized about Elliot slowing slipping it off her shoulders. Yup no way that was going back.

"I'm thinking we can head back to my place and have a bite to eat? I'm famished."

"Sure, I could use a bite myself. Maybe a nap too?" the thought of snuggling on the couch next to Elliot and letting the warm afternoon sun lull her to sleep was very appealing.

Getting out of the car Ann collecting the spoils of her shopping trip. Of course no sooner did she have them in her hands were they snatched by Elliot. Ever the gentleman. He somehow managed to carry all of her bags, get the door and the elevator and let them into his apartment while Ann strolled behind him feeling like a princess.

"Elliot you need to stop this pampering. A girl could get spoiled you know." She smiled and leaned up the kiss his cheek. Taking the packages out of his hand and carrying them back to his room. Ann busied herself going through her purchase. Pulling off tags and separating them to toss in the laundry all the while answering Elliot's random questions hollered at her form the kitchen. Did she like onions and what about ginger. Did she like her food spicy or was she a mild kind of gal. She had no idea what he was making for lunch but it sounded a hell of a lot fancier than the simple sandwich she had imagined. After she hit the start button on the washer she kicked her shoes off and lay down on the bed. The pillows were warm from the sun shining through the windows and this seemed like as good a place as any to wait for lunch.

"Lunch time darlin" As he steeped over the threshold of his bedroom he saw her snuggling up against his pillow. Her dark spilled out over the cream. It was such a delicious contrast. He grabbed the small throw out of the closet and covered her with it. Turning he pulled down the shades and slipped out of the room. He wanted to stand there and watch her and that thought led him to a disturbing discovery. He was beginning to care for her. It was one thing to want her physically but you didn't want to watch the woman you lusted after sleep. That was something reserved for someone who meant more to you that just a roll in the hay. 8 more days. 8 more days. How deep would he be in by then?

Walking back to the living room he switched the TV over to video conference and called into the office.

"See Nate I told you Elliot was still alive." Hardison was sitting at the table alone so Elliot was led to assume that Nate was on coms .

"Yeah I'm checking in. I want to hear how the meet went?" Short and to the point. Don't think about whether or not they now something is going on. How could they know? Why was he sweating like a kid about to take the midterm? What the hell is Hardison going to say? He has been lusting after Parker for weeks now? Stop stop stop.

"This guy is a real gem. I feel so dirty I want to take a shower but he is just about to sign onboard. He couldn't resist my charms and Nate's bottom line." Elliot found it odd to be forced to watch Hardison make silly faces while Sophie explained the meet over the coms. Just as Elliot was about to tell him to cut it out Parker walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Are you having a seizure?" Hardison looked shocked. "Well your eyes are pointing in different directions and you keep sticking your tongue out." Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"Children behave yourself." Nate's voice boomed out. "Parker can you get your butt down here? I could use another head. Think librarian." Parker looked confused as Hardison mumbled about explaining it to her when they were down. With that the screen went blank.

Elliot settled into the couch to watch last nights game. He spent the next 20 minutes trying really hard not to think about how warm it made him feel when he saw her sleeping in his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN having trouble with this. Suggestions and ideas would be welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

5 days, just 5 days. 5 days of Elliot cooking for her and waiting on her. 5 days spent together. 5 nights spent worshipping each other's bodies. 5 nights snuggled in satisfied exhaustion, a tangle of limbs. When Ann stepped out of the shower 6 days after hiring Leverage she stopped short at the sight of Elliot asleep in bed. Her plan was to wake up early and make breakfast for him for a change. She was starting to feel guilty for how selflessly he had allowed her into his home and his life. She had been singing a happy song in the shower. That should have been her first indication that something was up. She hadn't been doing that for a while. Probably not since her fathers death and yet this morning as she lathered up her hair she found herself singing that silly Taylor Swift song she had heard on the radio. Something about Romeo and Juliet. Dam thing was catchy.

If she had stopped to think about it there were a lot of signs. Perhaps if she had been paying attention she wouldn't be feeling like a truck had just run her over. She was in love with Elliot. Head over heels, heart pounding, soul searing, capital L love. Seeing him lying there sleeping peacefully had triggered an awakening. She wanted this. Wanted to wake up in his arms every morning and go to sleep in them every night. What had happened to keeping it casual? She should have been more vigilant. This wasn't good. And yet her heart was soaring. The pain and guilt of the past year was gone. She felt light and happy? Was that possible?

Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen. There was nothing to be done now. She would keep this feeling locked up until the job was done and see where they stood. One thing was for certain she would fight as hard for Elliot as she had for her father. Poor bastard didn't know what he had gotten himself into. She continued smiling and humming to herself as she made breakfast.

Elliot was woken up by the delicious smell of bacon and the soft notes and a vaguely familiar song. It occurred to his only half awake brain that this was as close to perfectly happy as he had ever been. He had spent the better part of the night making love to a goddess, falling asleep with her nestled tightly in his arms to wake up and realize this angel was in his kitchen making him breakfast. He could get used to this. Domestic Bliss. He could understand a man wanting to settle down. Frowning slightly he sat up. Where had this line of thinking come from? Elliot had long ago accepted, no happily decided, to remain single. His life was not the kind that encouraged lasting relationships. Dam that Nathan Ford. He had started Elliot thinking about something more permanent. Hardison had even gotten him to bring a freaking plant in. He knew he should have left after the first job. He wasn't even sure when it had happened but he found himself trusting them and enjoying their collaborations. To say nothing of the time outside of the job they spent together watching football or just enjoying a quiet meal he cooked. He realized that had been the first crack in his armor that had given Ann all the opening she needed. Wait that wasn't fair. She wasn't trying to play him or con him. She was just an innocent woman looking for justice. He had been the one to make the first move. He had been the one who couldn't say no. He had no one to blame but himself. When this was over and he walked away, her broken heart could be added to his guilt. He should have been honest with her. They didn't have a future together. Even if his heart did leap at the thought.

When she walked back into his room carrying the tray loaded down with breakfast she saw his face and frowned. Something was bothering him. It hadn't taken long to realize that crease in his forehead was a good indication he was worrying about something.

"Why the sad face grumpy gus? Didn't you notice the half naked lady bringing food and coffee?" At the sounds of her voice he looked up and a smile spread across his face. Ann tucked the image away in her head. She would never forget how warm that smile made her feel.

"Half naked? The only thing better would be all the way naked." He smirked at her as she settled the tray of food next to him lifting a fork full of eggs to his sinful mouth to feed him."mmmmmm"

"Now Elliot that would just be silly because if I came in here completely naked we wouldn't get to enjoy this delicious breakfast until it was cold and I would have wasted the last hour in your kitchen." Elliot picked up a strawberry and put it in his mouth. As Ann watched his lips close around the juicy red fruit she shivered. Perhaps a cold breakfast wouldn't be such a bad thing? Before that thought could go any further Elliot's phone rang. "Saved by the bell." She mumbled under her breath and turned to finish getting dressed for the day.

----------------------------

AN/ Just a short update. Had a few minutes free and couldn't get the time frame out of my head. Don't you love how fictitious people fall in love after only days? Not very realistic but I am a romantic at heart. More to come.

As always comments and reviews appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
